The legend of Zelda: Después del Crepúsculo
by Sheik96
Summary: Después de salvar Hyrule y alrededores del Crepúsculo, Link lleva una relajada vida en Ordon. Cuando Moy le pide que lleve cada sábado víveres al Castillo de la Ciudadela, Link acepta sin pensárselo. ¿Es que le gusta admirar el paisaje de la Pradera durante el viaje? ¿O es para ir a ver a Zelda...? (Escenas bastante subiditas de tono, lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Hacia el castillo

Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. El haberse quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada despierto celebrando el cumpleaños de Ilia con los demás chicos y además el haberse tomado después un buen vaso de leche de cabra de Ordon con canela habían hecho que se quedara dormido inmediatamente, no le había dado tiempo siquiera de desnudarse antes de meterse en la cama.

La mañana estaba ya bien entrada cuando decidió abrir los ojos, pues grandes rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de su buhardilla-cuarto. ¿Qué día sería hoy? Mmm, si ayer (cumpleaños de Ilia) había sido viernes... ¡DIOS! ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? Los sábados eran los días en que le tocaba llevar al palacio Real ciertos productos que allí necesitaban (madera, leche de cabra de Ordon, queso y hasta lana a veces) Hasta entonces de eso se había encargado Moy, pero hacía unos meses había tenido una caída y él le prometió que lo ayudaría. Madre mía, iba a comerse un buen marrón si no conseguía entregarlo antes de que acabase el día, y el camino hasta la Ciudadela era largo y fatigoso para los dos; Epona (su yegua) y él. Apartó la sábana de un salto y corrió a coger una camisa limpia y unos pantalones cómodos de montar. Su mirada se paseó por las ropas que tenía guardadas y de pronto se posó encima de los ropajes verdes de Héroe.

Hacía tiempo de todo aquello, desde que había salvado Hyrule y alrededores del Crepúsculo, con ayuda de Midna, y desde que se había puesto esas ropas por última vez. Recordó con amargura lo mucho que algunos se habían reído. También tenía una espada y un escudo, que por cierto no sabía dónde estaban. Seguramente Talo los había cogido prestados. Pero bueno, no había tiempo para aquello, ahora necesitaba ponerse en camino cuanto antes. Agarró una jarra con agua y se lavó la cara en la jofaina que tenía al lado de la chimenea. Estuvo un rato frotándose la cara, y cuando la levantó se miró al espejo. Bien, no había signos de hasta lo tarde que se había quedado la noche anterior. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y caía desordenado sobre su frente, y dos mechones más largos que el resto le cubrían parte de sus puntiagudas orejas. Siempre le habían gustado sus orejas de Hylian. Un pendiente azul de aro le colgaba de la oreja izquierda. Sus ojos de un azul oscuro hipnotizante, y un poco rasgados estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas y unas cejas de un color algo más oscuro que el de su pelo. "La mirada de un seductor" le habían dicho más de una vez. Se quitó la camisa con la que había dormido y que estaba bastante arrugada (y sucia, admitámoslo) y se puso una limpia de lino blanco que tenía tres botones, de los cuales él se dejaba abiertos dos, y esto permitía entrever parte de su fornido torso. Después de ponerse los pantalones de montar, se calzó sus viejas botas de cuero, agarró un par de bollos de pan y unas pocas manzanas para el camino y salió fuera, dispuesto a ensillar a Epona y recoger lo que habría de entregar en el castillo Real.

Cuando bajó de su casa, Moy ya lo estaba esperando con todo el cargamento, y parecía muy nervioso.

-¡Link! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Has tardado hoy más que ningún día y sabes que no podemos disgustar a Zelda...! ¡De hecho iba a llamar a tu casa ahora mismo!...- Aunque lo intentara, Moy no podía parecer enfadado. Sus facciones bonachonas le restaban credibilidad cuando se ponía así.

-Me he dormido. - Dijo avergonzado. Siempre había sido un chico de pocas palabras. Muy pocas, de hecho. En sus 19 años de vida le habían preguntado más veces si era mudo que cuál era su nombre.

-Bueno Link, aquí te dejo las alforjas con todo lo que tienes que llevar a la Ciudadela. -Le dio una palmadita a Epona en el lomo- Te he metido también algunas rupias por si te quieres comprar algo allí.- Link le sonrió y sin mediar palabra cargó las alforjas en Epona, que protestó ligeramente. Luego cogió impulso y montó encima de la yegua. Empezó a trotar suave y mientras se alejaba oyó que Moy le gritara que tuviese cuidado. Mientras cabalgaba, se pasó una mano por el cuero cabelludo y se dio cuenta de que no se había peinado, que su pelo dorado estaba desordenado y revuelto, a merced del viento.

No es que fuera un presumido ni nada por el estilo, pero quería estar mínimamente decente cuando viera a Zelda esa tarde al llegar, no porque fuera ella una princesa, (de hecho habían jugado juntos durante toda su infancia), sino porque había algo inexplicable que sentía cuando ella lo miraba, un calor en sus mejillas, que lo avergonzaba y enfadaba a la vez. Esperaba toda la semana para que llegara el sábado y poder verla. Por eso había aceptado ayudar a Moy, aunque jamás reconocería esto último abiertamente, incluso le costaba admitirse a sí mismo que se sentía muy atraído por la que había sido su amiga desde que eran niños.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Y ya habían pasado 2 horas. ¿Dios mío, por qué iban tan lentas? Link no había aparecido esta mañana y comencé a preocuparme a partir de las tres de la tarde. ¿Por qué no venía hoy? Quizá había sido demasiado fría con él la última vez, pensé recordando en lo distante que había estado al final de nuestro último encuentro. No eso no podía ser, entonces, ¿es que le había pasado algo? No encontré otro motivo por el cual el chico rubio no había aparecido. Me mordí el labio inferior y me senté sobre la cama, apartando el libro que había estado leyendo para intentar distraerme.

En ese momento entró Mayra en la habitación, abriendo sin llamar y causando un gran alboroto, para variar. Cabe aclarar que Mayra ha sido mi sirvienta personal y mejor amiga desde que teníamos unos 14 años. No hace falta mirarla mucho para darse cuenta de que es una chica muy atractiva, el pelo rojo le cae ondulado por la espalda, y sus ojos color ámbar siempre sonríen cuando lo hacen sus labios, que dejan al descubierto los blancos dientes que conforman su pícara sonrisa, adornada por un hoyuelo en cada mejilla.

-¿Sabes quién ha llegado, Zelda? - Me mira por encima del hombro con esos ojos felinos suyos y muestra una amplia sonrisa traviesa-.

-Sorpréndeme anda...- Resoplo, ya sé lo que viene ahora.

-¡TU CHICO RUBIO!.- Algo se enciende dentro de mí, no quiero que se me note, aunque sé que por la forma en que la he mirado durante solo 2 segundos que se me va a notar. Y mucho. Dios Mayra podía llegar a ser muuuuuy tonta a veces.

Y no me equivoco. -Te has puesto roja, Majestad... ¿Quizás hay algo que tengas que contarme?.-

-Pues no, no des la lata anda- Intento decir esto con gesto aburrido, pero seguramente no quede convincente para alguien que me conoce tan bien como mi mejor amiga.

-Zelda venga ya, ¡he visto como lo miras ciento y una veces! Como vas de sus ojos a su pecho, y luego a esos brazos que te encantan -me guiña el ojo- y cómo te quedaste el otro día mirándole al...

-MAYRA YA ESTÁ MADRE MÍA- No la dejo acabar, y llegados a este punto, solo se me ocurre lanzarle una almohada a la cara- ¡CÁLLATE!-.

Y entonces se ríe fuerte y alto. Con una risa clara e inocente que no cambia desde que la conocí. Una risa que me había hecho reír a mí desde que éramos niñas, por triste que estuviera. -Eres súper mala amiga, ¿sabes?.-Y aunque digo esto, yo también me río. Después de todo, las dos sabemos que tiene razón.

-Sé que estás preocupada por él tía, pero conoce el camino, y sabe defenderse, se habrá quedado dormido, o habrá hecho una parada para comer...- Mayra era así. Siempre intentando consolarme, incluso si previamente yo me había dirigido a ella con malas formas a causa del enfado.

Le dirigí una mirada suspicaz. -¿Qué? ¿Qué miras con esa cara?.-Me devolvió el almohadazo en la cara aprovechando un momento de mi distracción – Dios tía, hoy no hay quién te aguante, enserio- le hago un gesto algo grosero para una princesa – No sé como Evan te soporta...- Evan es su chico, trabaja en las cocinas de palacio. Es alto y muy moreno, con ojos cuyo oscuro color parece absorberlo todo. La clase de ojos a los que una podía estar mirando todo el día sin cansarse. Me saca la lengua y me dirige una mirada de desprecio, y yo río. Batalla ganada.

Entonces, llaman a la puerta. Mayra y yo nos miramos como sabiendo por qué era. Me dirijo rápidamente a la puerta y tiro del frío pomo de oro que la adorna. Otro de los criados de palacio aparece apabullado en la entrada a mi dormitorio.- Su Majestad, el chico de Ordon ha llegado.

Genial. Otro sábado más teniéndole tan cerca y sin poder mirarle fijamente por vergüenza.

Mayra me guiña un ojo y acto seguido me lanza una mirada de "¡Vamos allá que es tuyoo!". No pierdo ni un segundo más y me apresuro escaleras abajo para abrir el portón que me separa de mi chico de los ojos zafiro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Llego al hall de entrada casi sin aire por la carrera escaleras abajo, y mientras me coloco bien el vestido y me aliso el pelo, pienso en qué puedo preguntarle para que no parezca que he estado _muy_ preocupada por él. Doy la orden a los dos guardias que vigilan la puerta para que se marchen. En cualquier otro caso, hubiera permanecido en mis aposentos esperando que ellos abriesen, pero esto era distinto. Con _él_ era distinto. Vacilo un poco antes de tirar de la enorme puerta, y la luz del día se cuela ampliamente por el hueco que aparece al abrirla.

Y allí está él, de pie al lado de su yegua marrón, con ese aire distraído que lo caracteriza. A la mierda todos mis esquemas. Lo miro por unos instantes solo, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que me cuesta enormemente estar a su lado sin lanzarme a sus brazos. El pelo rubio intenso le brilla con el sol y lanza destellos dorados cuando la brisa juega con él. Lo lleva despeinado y alborotado, y aunque resulte extraño, me parece sumamente atractivo así.

Me dedica una sonrisa (madre mía, que sonrisa más perfecta, parece la de un dios) – Zelda, eh...- Siempre le había costado encontrar las palabras a este chico – Lo siento si he tardado más, ayer tuve una noche taaan larga...- Esas palabras me golpean en el pecho. ¿Se refiere a que ha estado con otra chica?. -No importa- contesto seca. El parece darse cuenta de esto y se acerca más a mí.

- Anda, ven – De pronto coge mis delicadas manos entre las suyas fuertes y grandes, curtidas por el trabajo en la granja y de sujetar la espada. Un repentino calor me sube por la espalda. Evito mirarlo a la cara, sé que enrojeciendo muy rápido, maldita sea, tengo las mejillas ardiendo.

-Entonces, no te ha pasado nada por el camino?- pregunto, mis ojos buscando los suyos.

-Nada de nada, siento haberte preocupado tanto, princesa.- Me guiña un ojo y luego me lanza una de sus pícaras miradas azules, a la cual me quedo enganchada, sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Pff me intimida siempre que lo hace, siento que es capaz de ver a través de mi cabeza

y de leer todo lo que estoy pensado. Me hace sentir "desnuda" de alguna manera. Pero yo también sé jugar a este juego.

-Tampoco te lo creas mucho –, digo. Después me inclino sobre él y le planto un suave beso en la comisura derecha, justo al lado de sus labios, donde tiene una pequeña cicatriz. Mi beso tiene el efecto deseado y puedo ver como su mirada pasa de "seductora" a atónita en cuestión de segundos. Cómo aparta la mirada rápidamente, y un color rojizo inunda sus mejillas. Dios cuando se pone así es que no puedo, NO puedo. Las ganas de darle otro beso son enormes, pero sé controlarme y cómo hacer que sea él quién busque el siguiente.

Sigo actuando como si nada, y le dirijo una mirada inocente. Cuando le hablo, uso mi tono más sensual: -Puedes dejar ahí a Epona, los sirvientes se encargarán de ella y recogerán todo el cargamento. Tú y yo vamos a mi habitación.- Dios eso había sonado demasiado mal, y, aunque siempre pasábamos el resto del día allí cuando el venía, hablando, o bromeando con Mayra y Evan, nunca se lo había propuesto así. "Tú y yo vamos a mi habitación". Además con el tono de voz que había empleado, podía dar lugar a confusión, a mucha.

-Ehh, vale bien, bueno vamos – estaba visiblemente nervioso y cortado,- Las damas primero.- Consigue recomponerse al pronunciar esto último y me guiña uno de sus azules ojos. Cuando me giro, lo escucho suspirar hondo y dirigirle unas palabras de cariño a Epona.

Subo la escalera intentando no ir muy rápido, no quiero que se note que tengo unas ganas locas de quedarme a solas con él. Desde hace tiempo, me imagino las _cosas_ que pasarían si algún día estuviésemos completamente solos durante largo rato, y cada vez que lo pienso noto un calor y un cosquilleo en la base del estómago, que si aumenta mucho se pasa a _otra_ parte de mi anatomía. Me muerdo el labio inferior y alargo la mano para abrir la puerta de mis aposentos.

Pero entonces la suya se posa sobre la mía, las dos sobre el pomo de la puerta. Está justo detrás de mí, lo noto muy pegado a mi cuerpo, noto su calor, y su olor. Huele a jabón, ropa limpia y canela. El calor en mi estómago despierta de nuevo. Suspiro profundamente y me fijo en el brazo que tiene sobre el mío propio, el que acaba en la mano que tiene encima de la mía. Es fuerte, musculado y está algo bronceado.

- Vas a abrir o tengo que hacerlo yo?-. Estas palabras me sacan de mi ensimismamiento y giro el pomo de la puerta. Él rodea mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, gesto que casi hace que se me salga el corazón de lo rápido que me late, y una oleada de calor recorre mi cuerpo, para acabar concentrada en el estómago, en forma de un suave cosquilleo. Valiente capullo, sabe cómo hacerlo, no me esperaba nada de esto y no sé como reaccionar. Link 1, Zelda 0. Aunque me intimide infinitamente, y esté muerta de vergüenza, no pienso ser yo la que se separe, y así de pegados entramos en mi habitación. El cierra la puerta tras de sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Entramos en su habitación, y yo aún tengo mis manos enlazadas alrededor de su cadera. Joder, la curva de su cintura es perfecta. Nos paramos en el centro de la sala, y tiro suavemente de ella para acercarla todavía un poco más a mi cuerpo. Noto que su respiración se acelera, y sin duda sus mejillas deben de tener un color rojo intenso. Reclina su cabeza hacia atrás, y la apoya sobre mi hombro para mirarme. Sus facciones son delicadísimas. Su piel es blanca como la porcelana, e igual de suave. Sus ojos son grandes y de un azul parecido al mío, aunque nuestras miradas son completamente distintas. La suya es tan... Pura, _inocente. _Esboza una sonrisa con sus labios rosados y carnosos, esos que tantas veces han sido objeto de mis fantasías.

Entonces ella se da la vuelta y se separa un poco de mí, aunque tan solo unos centímetros. Es suficiente para que su cortina de pelo café se mueva, y a mi me llegue su exquisito olor. Dios, cada vez se me hace más difícil estar a su lado, yo querría estar con ella de _otra _forma.

-Link, yo... Pensaba que te había pasado algo, ¡y en lugar de eso es que te has quedado dormido!- Mientras pronuncia estas palabras solo puedo mirarla a los labios.

-No sois la más indicada para hablar de quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde, princesa.- Sé que le da rabia que se lo diga, pues en realidad como princesa del reino de Hyrule, tiene muchos instructores que la agobian gran parte del día y la levantan muy temprano. Pero no hoy. Hoy es nuestro día. Le dedico una sonrisa burlona y me da un empujón en el pecho, apartándome de ella.

-Eres idiota.-

Levanto las cejas con expresión de falsa sorpresa y me vuelvo a acercar a ella. -¿Qué vocabulario es ese para una princesa? - Uno con el cual los campesinos puedan comprenderme sin problemas- Me guiña un ojo y se gira para empezar a andar hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación. Sabe que me provoca que haga cosas así, pero yo también conozco un par de puntos débiles suyos.

Quiere que me acerque a ella, y de hecho es lo que hago, porque yo deseo aún más tenerla cerca.

Llego y me pongo detrás de ella, tan pegado a su cuerpo que tengo su trasero rozando _ciertas_ partes de mi cuerpo, lo que hace que un peligroso cosquilleo me empiece a bajar desde estómago hasta esta parte de mí. Me inclino sobre ella, y cerca de la oreja le susurro: -¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy, Zelda?- Porque yo tengo claro lo que quiero hacer, pienso. Quiero eliminar todo lo que nos separa, el espacio y la ropa, y hacerlo muy fuerte con ella. - Pues, no sé, si quieres podemos bajar a la pradera, que hace un día espectacular...- Le noto cuando habla que está muy nerviosa, y por el ritmo de su respiración creo que los pensamientos de ella no se alejan de los míos.

La agarro de la cintura y la giro, para colocarla mirándome. Sus ojos esquivan los míos y sus mejillas están ardiendo. - ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Esto hace que me mire súbitamente y frunza el ceño. -Pues no, no me pones para nada nerviosa, Link. - Y entonces por qué estás tan roja y respiras tan fuerte? Digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla.

-¡No estoy roja!- Acto seguido aparta mi mano de un manotazo. -Y punto!

Esto me arranca una risa desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. -Vale vale, te creo.

-Ósea, encima de que vienes tarde, me vienes de chulito y sobrado? Pues así no funcionan las cosas, caballero. ¿Qué piensas hacer para compensarme?

Entonces mi gesto se torna serio. La miro a los ojos fijamente, y levanto suavemente su barbilla con mi mano, incitándola a que se acerque a mi rostro. Ella se muerde el labio inferior mientras me mira de forma inocente, y el calor y el cosquilleo que de antes sentía _ahí _me aumenta considerablemente. No sabe lo loco que me vuelve ese gesto. Sigue acercándose a mi cara, guiada por mi mano. Levanto mi mano y le pongo un mechón café detrás de una de sus orejas, que son puntiagudas como las mías. Nuestros labios van a rozarse, y yo tengo miedo de que una vez que eso pase no poder parar. No _querer _parar. Con sus dos manos, ella rodea mi cintura y me pega más a su cuerpo, dejando claro que también quiere que nuestros labios se encuentren.

En ese momento, un súbito alboroto en la escalera hace que nos separemos rápidamente, Zelda con la cara ardiendo. Segundos después, Mayra entra por la puerta, tan oportuna y escandalosa como siempre.

-Ups... ¿Interrumpo algo, pareja? -Mayra, no somos pareja- Contesta Zelda cortante y enfadada. -Bajemos un rato a disfrutar del día, anda.

-¡Por eso mismo he venido a buscaros! Venga, moved el culo tortolitos.

Zelda me lanza una mirada de "lo siento" antes de darse la vuelta para seguir a su mejor amiga y sirvienta. Me quedo fastidiado y enfurruñado, pero al final acabo por seguirlas también.


	5. Chapter 5

-o-.-.-.-o-.-ZELDA-o-.-.-.-.-o-.- (En este capítulo mezclo perspectivas)

Cuando llegamos abajo, tiro del pomo dorado del Gran Portón de palacio, y la luz del día se cuela ampliamente por él. Realmente hace un día genial, y podría haber sido aún mejor si Mayra no nos hubiera interrumpido minutos antes en mi habitación, cuando los labios de Link y los míos habían estado a escasos milímetros de rozarse. Dios, había soñado tanto tiempo con ese momento, y pese a la vergüenza que me daba, me había atrevido a acercarme a él como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él fue el que dirigió mis labios hacia los suyos, es cierto, pero yo no me aparté, como hubiera sido de esperar en mí, sino que me dejé llevar, _deseando_ que ocurriera. Y Mayra había irrumpido en la habitación cual elefante en cacharrería, cortándonos todo el rollo. Ya hablaríamos ella y yo esta noche. Pero bueno, ahora toca disfrutar del día, que aún estamos a finales de primavera y las horas de luz no son eternas.

Camino rápido y con la cabeza alta, dejando ver que estoy molesta, y Mayra parece captarlo ya que no hace ningún esfuerzo por ponerse a mi lado o andar a mi paso. Me pregunto si Link vendrá detrás de nosotras o se habrá avergonzado tanto que está ensillando a Epona para marcharse. "No seas tonta, ha venido en parte para estar contigo, no se va a ir ahora" me digo a mí misma mientras le lanzo una mirada envenenada a Mayra, que no hace ningún esfuerzo por disculparse y me mira con aire divertido. Entonces sí que aprieta el paso y me alcanza.

-¿Por qué estás así?- Me susurra - ¿Acaso estabais haciendo algo que no debíais princesa?.- Sonríe pícaramente, y dos hoyuelos aparecen en sus suaves mejillas.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos nada si tengo una amiga que es tan inoportun...!- No me deja acabar la frase y un brillo súbito aparece en sus ojos – ¡Pero entonces es que ibais a _hacerlo_! -¿¡A hacer QUÉ, Mayra?! ¡CUIDADITO!- Me irrita mucho que tenga razón, y que por ello se las dé de enterada. - Shhh, shh no chilles, Link viene por detrás. Pues tú sabrás lo que quieres hacer con él...- Dicho esto me guiña un ojo y yo le giro la cara, derrotada. Mierda. Mayra 1 Zelda 1.

Caminamos otro rato en silencio, y entonces Link acelera el paso y se coloca en medio de las dos, rodeándonos los hombro con un brazo a cada una. No solemos dar muestras de cariño de este tipo hasta estar ya alejados del Castillo, casi llegando a la pradera. Me molesta que abrace a Mayra, aunque sea solo así, después de lo pasado en mi dormitorio quiero que sea _exclusivamente_ mío. Entonces noto como empieza a acariciar suavemente una parte descubierta de mi hombro, haciendo que mi piel se ponga de gallina, y que un escalofrío me recorra todo el cuerpo. Miro hacia abajo porque temo volver a enrojecer, y cuando cesan sus caricias, siento pequeñas corrientes allí donde me ha estado tocando, y vuelvo a sentirme especial. Ese gesto por insignificante que pueda parecer, era solo para mí.

Entonces Link levanta rápidamente los brazos y comienza a saludar enérgicamente. Allí, en la ya visible pradera, está Evan esperándonos, con todo un banquete puesto encima de una manta de color azul claro. Ahora es Mayra quién comienza a enrojecer muy rápido, a pesar de que se las da de desenvuelta y desvergonzada cuando me habla de su chico.

-¡Venga, que parece que os acabáis de despertar! Evan debe llevar esperándonos muuucho tiempo!.- Dice Link, y echa a correr, no sin antes dirigirme una amplia sonrisa. -Pues la verdad es que podríamos darnos prisa- Comenta Mayra- Tengo un hambreee... -Pronto ya no la tendrás, tranquila- Mayra me mira desconcertada, luego mira a Evan y vuelve a mirarme a mí. -DIOS TÍA- Exclama, y me da un manotazo en el brazo- ERES UNA...- Me río fuertemente y echo a correr, después de todo no queda tanto para que se ponga el Sol y Link tenga que volver a los establos a ensillar a Epona y partir hacia Ordon.

-o-.-.-.-o-.-LINK-o-.-.-.-.-o-.-

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de ir preparándome, que ya casi está oscuro y aún me queda un viaje larguísimo por delante...- Digo, y aún en la penumbra noto que todos me miran. Había sido un día genial, incluso tras la interrupción de Mayra, pero ahora debía irme. -¿Ya te vas rubito?- Evan me mira componiendo una mueca burlona, y su chica, que descansa en sus brazos, le deposita un ligero y suave beso en el cuello. -Sí, ehm, además no tengo la espada, y de noche los caminos se hacen mucho más peligrosos que de día.- Me levanto y me sacudo la hierba de los pantalones de montar.

Los demás me imitan, y mientras Evan sacude los restos de comida de la manta-mantel, Mayra, Zelda y yo nos encaminamos hacia el Castillo.

Nos cuesta otro rato llegar, y para entonces la noche ha caído totalmente sobre Hyrule. El Castillo tiene un aire más majestuoso a la luz de las antorchas. - Bueno, pues aquí nos despedimos todos, hasta el próximo sábado- Digo y abrazo a Mayra, que me sonríe tímidamente, y luego estrecho fuertemente la mano de Evan. -Nos vemos el finde que viene, colega- Dice dándome dos palmaditas en la espalda. - Eso ni se duda.- Cuando me vuelvo hacia Zelda para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella habla: - ¿Puedo acompañarte a los establos? Me gusta ver como ensillas a Epona. - Me quedo abrumado durante unos segundos antes de contestarle. ¿Ella y yo? Juntos otra vez, ¿solos? - Claro, vente.- Logro recomponerme y bajo la mirada de desconcierto de nuestros amigos nos perdemos en la oscuridad de la noche, camino a las cuadras.

Cuando estamos en la puerta de los establos, me acerco a ella y la agarro de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y le susurro al oído: -¿Has dicho eso para estar a solas conmigo?- Su respiración comienza a aumentar de ritmo, como cada vez que algo así pasa entre nosotros. -Sí. ¿Para qué sino?- Entonces se libera de mis brazos y agarrándome de la camisa tira de mí, adentrándonos en el edificio de madera.


	6. Chapter 6

Dios no me puedo creer que YO esté haciendo esto. Que la princesa del reino de Hyrule, una joven respetable esté a punto de hacer algo así. Sigo agarrándolo de la camisa, nos metemos más y más en las cuadras. De pronto mi espalda choca contra algo duro, son las viejas paredes de madera del edificio. Aún estando en una zona poco iluminada, alcanzo a ver cómo una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Link. "Dios mío, que sonrisa". Lo cierto es que jamás lo había visto sonreír así, lo hace de un modo extraño, desconocido para mí, hipnotizador. Sonríe con _deseo._ Me desea a mí.

Tiro de su camiseta y lo atraigo hacia mi cuerpo, puedo sentir su respiración en mi boca, está casi tan acelerada como la mía, y este simple hecho hace que una especie de corriente eléctrica me baje desde el pecho hasta la parte baja del estómago. Sin dejar de mirarme a los labios, me agarra de la cintura y se acerca todavía más a mí. Puedo notar su calor, y su exquisito olor a canela. No quiero ser menos que él, y subo con mis manos acariciándole la espalda hasta dejar una de ellas en su nuca, de nuevo jugando con su pelo. Esto último produce él un suspiro profundo y a mí me encanta que lo que hago le guste. Levanta una de sus manos y la coloca debajo de mi barbilla, como horas antes en mi habitación. "Esta vez no habrá interrupciones", me digo. Entonces comienza a depositar suaves y rápidos besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula, cosa que hace que una ola de calor me sacuda entera. Cuando me besa justo en la comisura, al lado de los labios, tengo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que el calor concentrado en mi vientre y la sensación de su cuerpo apretado contra el mío me hagan gemir. Escucho su gruñido de satisfacción, me tiene justo dónde él quería, madita sea.

Entonces sin previo aviso sus labios chocan contra los míos, y acto seguido se funden en un lento beso. Link introduce su lengua en mi boca, y yo hago lo mismo, punzadas eléctricas recorren mi cuerpo. Continuamos así un rato, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, jugando. Ahora soy yo quién decide tomar la iniciativa y separo mi boca para morderle el labio inferior mientras lo miro directamente a los ojos, sé lo mucho que le provoca este gesto. Obtengo el resultado deseado y Link empieza de nuevo a besarme, esta vez de una forma feroz.

Llegados a este punto, el calor concentrado en mi bajo vientre se ha pasado en su totalidad al centro de mi intimidad, que empieza a humedecerse vergonzosamente. Cuando Link se separa de mis labios yo estoy jadeando y solo quiero que no se aleje nunca de mí. Que no se acabe nunca esta sensación de placer que estoy experimentando debido a sus besos.

-Te quiero más cerca Link...- Alcanzo a decir, mi respiración entrecortada. -Sus deseos son órdenes- Dice él, con la voz ronca por la excitación. Entonces me coge en brazos y me sienta a horcajadas sobre él, pero aún dejándome contra la pared. Mis piernas se deslizan alrededor de su cintura y Link introduce una de sus manos por debajo de mi vestido, y comienza a acariciar mis piernas mientras me besa, quedándose con cada caricia cada vez más cerca de mi intimidad. Esto es demasiado para mí y comienzo a gemir bajito, a la altura de su oído.

Link deja de besarme por unos instantes y me mira con expresión culpable, hasta en la estancia poco iluminada puedo ver que se sonroja. Entonces me doy cuenta de que algo duro y caliente en su pantalón se presiona contra el interior de mi muslo. Sé lo que es y por qué lo tiene así, y me encanta que sea incapaz de contener las sensaciones que le provoco. Me hace sentirme de algún modo que tengo control sobre él. Le beso suavemente en los labios: -No pasa nada, idiota, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.- Me mira agradecido y la sonrisa pícara regresa a sus labios. Vuelve a besarme de una forma mucho más agresiva que antes, de manera _desesperada_. Como si fuera la última vez que fuéramos a hacerlo. Las caricias en mi piernas se intensifican también y se vuelven más profundas, haciendo que vuelva a no poder reprimir los gemidos, esta vez más fuertes. "¡Joder házmelo ya!" quería gritarle, sacudidas de placer recorriéndome el cuerpo, quería que acabara con esta especie de sufrimiento placentero. Comienzo a mover ligeramente mis caderas sobre las suyas, intensificando el roce de su dureza contra mi muslo, lo que le arranca un par de gemidos sordos y acelera su respiración aún más, para mi satisfacción.

Un súbito relinchar de caballos fuera nos hace separarnos rápidamente. Yo aún tiemblo por la excitación, y él tampoco puede ocultar el evidente signo en su pantalón que demuestra que estaba quizá peor que yo, con más ganas. "_Qué va, eso es imposible",_ pienso. Se apresura a toda prisa a ensillar a Epona, y no puedo evitar reprimir una carcajada al verlo todo apurado y rojo, sin que su dureza haya bajado ni un poco. Cuando ya lo tiene todo a punto, vuelve a dirigirse a mí: - Siento que hayamos tenido que separarnos así... Yo bueh... - Me lanzo a sus brazos y le planto un beso en los labios. Luego me pongo de puntillas para susurrarle: - Ha sido genial.- Acto seguido le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y al separarme de él le guiño un ojo. Él, demasiado abrumado (o excitado) como para decir algo, monta en su yegua y tras dedicarme una amplia sonrisa, sale de los establos para perderse en la noche de Hyrule.

Matt (el ruido que habíamos escuchado antes) entra en los establos, seguido de los dos caballos que siempre le acompañan.

-¡Princesa! ¿Cómo usted por aquí? ¿Sabe que el muchacho de Ordon acaba de irse? -Sí, Matt lo sé.- Suelto una carcajada y le doy un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de los establos, dejando desconcertado al mozo de cuadras de palacio.


	7. Chapter 7

Subo corriendo las grandes escaleras adornadas por una alfombra roja en el medio, agarrándome de la barandilla de caoba para no tropezar. Aún tiemblo a causa de lo ocurrido en los establos con Link. Ahora, pensándolo en frío, tengo la sensación de que he hecho algo que no debería haber hecho jamás, y me siento rara, no sé describir la sensación exacta. Es cierto que Link me gusta muchísimo, y que no me imaginaba algo así con ningún otro chico, pero quizá hayamos llegado demasiado lejos esta noche, "¡mierda, si yo solo quería besarle!". ¿Qué esperará de mí entonces la próxima vez que venga? ¿Que me meta en su cama con solo darme dos besos? Porque quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si Matt no llega a aparecer. Me da mucha rabia el no haber sabido controlarme, ¡y yo pensando que no tendría ningún problema, que sería él el único que no querría parar!. Sumida en mis pensamientos, me planto frente a la puerta de mi alcoba sin darme cuenta, y alargo la mano hacia el pomo dorado dispuesta a entrar, bañarme y dormir hasta el mediodía, sin querer saber nada de nadie.

Pero como no podía ser de otro modo, Mayra me espera sentada sobre la cama y con una mirada de "Lo sé todo" en sus ojos ambarinos. Antes de empezar a hablar, una sonrisa pilla se dibuja en su rostro:

- ¿Que te gusta ver cómo ensilla a Epona? ¿Enserio Zelda? ¿No había otra excusa peor en tu lista o qué? Cruza las piernas y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. - Esque no era una excusa hija mía, además, antes me había dicho que igual necesitaba ayuda con algunas cosas y tal...- Mayra empieza a reír y sus conocidos hoyuelos le aparecen en las mejillas de porcelana.

- ¿Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que a mí no me sabes mentir? Si además vienes toda despeinada y tienes el ves...- No la dejo acabar la frase y voy corriendo a mirarme al espejo. Joder, es cierto que estoy despeinada.

- NO estoy despeinada, es solo que hacía viento fuera, ¿vale?- Esto vuelve a arrancarle una carcajada a mi mejor amiga, y se echa hacia atrás en la cama dando palmas. Entonces me fijo en las marcas rojas que tiene en uno de los lados del cuello y decido atacarla por ahí. -Pero al parecer tu también has aprovechado el tiempo con tu Evan...- Mis palabras obtienen el efecto deseado, y se queda seria mientras puedo comprobar como sus mejillas se colorean en cuestión de segundos.

-La diferencia está en que él SÍ que es mi novio- Me dirige una mirada triunfal antes de volver a incorporarse en la cama.- Venga ya, cuéntame qué ha pasado tíaaaa- Resoplo para darle a entender que es una pesada, pero aún así avanzo hasta la cama y me siento en el borde, junto a ella.

-Pues nada tú, que...- Empiezo, pero me paro a pensar cómo quiero decirle a mi mejor amiga que he estado apunto de acostarme con Link.- … Que eso.- La mirada inquisitiva de Mayra hace que me sonroje, y ésta se empieza a reír fuertemente. -¡TE LO HAS TIRADO! - ¿¡Pero de qué hablaaaas?! ¡No seas bruta dios mío, claro que no me he ACOSTADO con él! Solamente nos besamos y ya está.

-¿Y ya está? Lo siento pero no te creo eso. - Tú nunca me crees nada.- Digo, y le doy un empujoncito en el hombro, me sonríe. - ¿Será porque tú siempre tratas de mentirme?

-Valeee, valee, tienes razón. Fuimos a los establos y allí él empezó a besarme, y después de un rato besándonos él me subió encima suya y enton... -¡¿Que te subiste encima de él?! Joder tu no pierdes el tiempo- dice con una falsa expresión de sorpresa-

-Vale ya o no sigo!- Cruzo los brazos y aparto la mirada, dejando ver que estoy molesta de nuevo. - Perdone usted, continúe.-Me sonríe socarronamente y murmura:- La que iba de santita... -MAYRA ya no te lo cuento, por idiota. -Eh, eh, relax, venga sigue que ya no te interrumpo más, lo prometo. -Bueno. Entonces empezó a acariciarme las piernas y noté cómo se le ponía...- Llego aquí y me paro, me da mucha vergüenza admitir esto delante de Mayra. Sé que me arde la cara y que estoy roja como un tomate o peor. -...Que se le ponía dura, vamos.

-¡PRINCESAAAAA!, ¿Pero qué cosas son estas?- Entonces al ver que estoy muy avergonzada, carraspea y continúa: -Bueno es normal, una reacción normal en un chico.- Al menos no la he perdido del todo y sabe cuándo tiene que dejar las bromas. De repente me siento aliviada, tras contarle esto siento que he dejado un peso atrás. De pronto un gesto de alarma se le instala en el semblante y me mira con preocupación. -¡Me he dejado los grifos de la bañera abiertos!- Y en ese preciso instante vemos como una fina capa de agua asoma por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de baño y penetra en la alcoba. -¡Mierda mierda mierda!.- Las dos nos levantamos de un salto, y corremos entre risas a evitar que el desastre se expanda aún más.


	8. Chapter 8

Llego a la entrada de Ordon cuando la noche está ya bien entrada, pues no se ve luz en ninguna casa, ni siquiera hay antorchas iluminando los porches. El río que pasa por medio de la aldea discurre tranquilo y sinuoso, la luz de la luna se refleja en él. Me paro delante del poste de madera que normalmente uso para atar a Epona y me bajo de la agotada yegua. -Ya puedes descansar pequeña, lo has hecho muy bien- murmuro mientras le doy palmaditas en la grupa. Le retiro la silla y las alforjas de mimbre que han servido para transportar el cargamento al castillo, y Epona resopla de alivio.

Mientras subo las escaleras verticales de madera que llevan a mi cabaña en el árbol, voy pensando en lo próximo que haré, necesito un buen baño de agua fría, MUY fría. He venido todo el camino dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido con Zelda. No podía parar de pensar en su cuerpo, en cómo lo he tocado, en cómo ella movía sus caderas encima de mí exigiéndome _más, _en lo loco que me volvían su olor y sus labios, y en todo lo que hubiera deseado hacer con ella. Evidentemente, esto no ha ayudado en lo más mínimo a disminuir mi excitación, sino que al contrario la ha mantenido. Abro la puerta de madera y enseguida la calidez y el olor de mi casa me inundan, un delicioso olor a canela flota en el aire hasta mí, y también me llega el calor de la lumbre que se ha quedó encendida esta mañana, y que ya no es más que unas cuantas ascuas a punto de extinguirse. Entro y el ambiente caldeado me reconforta, pues a pesar de estar casi a principio de verano-finales de primavera, en las noches aún refresca bastante.

Me quito la camisa blanca que he llevado puesta y que todavía huele a ella, (un olor que si antes me encantaba, después de lo pasado en los establos hace que me vuelva loco), y la arrojo encima de la cama. Voy hasta donde tengo una pila con agua y preparo uno de los jabones que me regaló Ilia, hechos por ella. El que elijo es de color verde agua y tiene un olor fresco, como a menta y hierbabuena, que me ayuda a conciliar el sueño y a relajarme rápidamente. Me desprendo de mis botas de montar y las hago a un lado con el pie, a continuación procedo a quitarme los pantalones ajustados también de montar, al tiempo que pienso lo mal que me lo han hecho pasar.

Cuando me quito la ropa interior compruebo como me imaginaba, que mi erección aún no ha desaparecido del todo, a pesar de ser mucho menos evidente que cuando tenía a Zelda sobre mí. Introduzco un pie en el agua y un escalofrío me recorre de arriba abajo, joder, está muy fría. "Pero así mejor", pienso. Una vez que meto los dos pies, viene lo más difícil, y es mojarme el abdomen y mis partes íntimas. Resoplo mientras lo hago, pero al menos observo como mi dureza disminuye poco a poco, hasta que mi pene se queda casi flácido.

Sumerjo la cabeza y seguidamente cojo el jabón mentolado que momentos antes preparé, para empezar a frotarme todo el cuerpo con él. Pero es inevitable, y mientras me enjabono suavemente pienso que es Zelda quién lo está haciendo. Que los dos estamos desnudos en esta bañera, y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, frota dulcemente el jabón contra mi pecho. Que luego se inclina para besarme y al acercarse sus pechos se aprietan contra mi torso. Incoscientemente, empiezo a acariciarme el pene con la punta de los dedos, que ha comenzado a endurecerse de nuevo por culpa de estos pensamientos. Noto que un cosquilleo me empieza a recorrer el pene de arriba abajo, siento como se va poniendo duro poco a poco y vuelvo a imaginar, pienso en lo que sentiría si fuese Zelda quién estuviera acariciando mi excitación. Empiezo a jadear suavemente, y la Zelda de mi imaginación comienza a recorrer la fina línea de vello rubio que me baja desde el ombligo hasta mis partes.

Ahora sí, mi pene vuelve a estar casi igual de duro que antes, y yo intensifico las caricias, gruñendo de placer, buscando aliviarme de la presión que siento en esta parte de mí. Pero antes de continuar, me levanto y cierro las cortinas que dejaban pasar la luz de la luna, sé que nadie puede verme a estas horas de la noche (o de la madrugada, ya no sé ni qué hora es) pero así me siento más seguro. Vuelvo a la bañera y ya el agua fría está de lejos de producir algún efecto en mí. Me acomodo en la pila y cierro la mano en torno a mi dureza, apretando un poco. Empiezo a subir y a bajar la mano alrededor de mi erección cada vez más rápido, a medida que el placer se intensifica, dispuesto a terminar lo que esta noche Zelda no pudo.


	9. Chapter 9

Cabalgo rápidamente por la verde pradera de Hyrule, los cascos de Epona restallan contra el suelo y producen un ruido sordo a medida que avanzamos a toda velocidad por la vasta explanada de hierba verde. Los olores y sonidos de la primavera están dejando paso a los del verano, así como los colores que adornan todo el paisaje que atravesamos. Aunque yo naturalmente no voy fijándome en él. Mi mente recuerda una y otra vez lo acontecido hacía tan solo una semana, con la chica que ahora no puedo sacarme de la cabeza. Al principio siempre había sentido vergüenza, y tenía bastante miedo de hacer algo mal y quedar en ridículo delante de ella. Pero desde que me arrastró al interior de los establos dónde nos besamos por primera vez, (además la forma en que lo hizo, madre mía), se ha despertado en mí algo distinto, nunca había experimentado sensaciones así por nadie, y nunca había tenido esas ganas tan feroces de algo. Pero hoy, y ahora pensándolo en frío, tengo claro que no puedo ser tan brusco, que tengo que ser más "caballero", no hacer nada que a ella le incomode, a pesar de que yo me muera de ganas por hacerlo. No quiero cagarla con Zelda, pues es la primera chica que tengo claro que me gusta de verdad.

Sumido en mis pensamientos me planto sin darme cuenta en la entrada de la Ciudadela. Siempre me ha gustado el olor a especias del mercado de los sábados, el sonido del agua cayendo en la fuente y las canciones que tocan los trovadores y juglares ambulantes. Por eso aminoro un poco la marcha, (aunque me muero por llegar rápido para besar a Zelda) y disfruto de lo que la colorida Ciudadela ofrece a mis sentidos. No tardo en llegar a las puertas del Castillo real, y los guardias que las custodian sonríen al reconocerme y se apresuran a retirar los pesados trancos que bloquean las grandes puertas de madera de roble.

-Bienvenido, Link! ¿Has tenido una buena semana?- Pregunta el más alto de los dos, un hombre de cara bonachona llamado Liam. -Pues sí, además el tiempo ha mejorado mucho estos últimos días- Digo sin realmente prestar atención a mis palabras. El otro soldado ríe y asiente como dándome la razón y los dos vuelven a cerrar las puertas detrás de mí cuando cabalgo a través del camino de piedra que lleva a la entrada del Castillo. Entonces el corazón me da un vuelco y siento cosquillear los dedos de las manos, allí está ella, esperándome, con su melena café brillando por el sol. A su lado está el mozo de cuadras, Matt (_sí, el interruptor_) esperando para llevarse a Epona a los establos luego de descargar todo el cargamento. Al llegar junto a ellos me bajo de mi yegua y Matt me saluda inclinando la cabeza, gesto que le devuelvo. -Me la llevo, ¿vale?- Asiento y luego se dirige a Epona: - Vamos, chica.

Entonces mis ojos se posan sobre los de Zelda, y sus mejillas se colorean levemente, lo que me hace sonreír al momento. Mira a ambos lados como para convencerse de que nadie nos ve y me deposita un suave beso en los labios. La agarro de la cintura y la atraigo hacia mi propio cuerpo para devolverle mejor el beso. Su olor me llega de nuevo, y mezclado con el contacto de su boca y la mía, hace casi imposible el evitar darle otro beso con _más _ganas. Entonces se separa de mis labios y su semblante se torna serio. Me coge de la mano y cuando habla, de nuevo solo puedo mirarla a los labios: -Link tenemos que hablar. ¿No te asustes, vale?- Asiento con la cabeza. ¿Cómo que no me asuste? Un "tenemos que hablar", ¿y me pide que no me asuste?. Con mi mano aún cogida me guía a través de corredores y pasillos hasta la escalera que conduce a su habitación. -Tranquilo, todos los sirvientes incluida Mayra están ayudando a la limpieza de antes de verano. -¿Incluida Mayra? ¿Segura?.- Ella ríe y yo no puedo reprimir una amplia sonrisa al escucharla. -Sí, incluida Mayra.- Me guiña un ojo, y me da a entender que hoy nos nos interrumpirá nadie. Suspiro profundamente, estoy bastante nervioso.

Entramos en la alcoba de Zelda y ésta cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Entonces la agarro de las manos y me inclino para besarla, pero ella se suelta y me pone un dedo en los labios. -Link no voy a acostarme contigo...-Hace una pausa, se ve que le da vergüenza decirme esto-...Tan pronto. No creo que esté bien.- Pero yo solo he escuchado "acostarme contigo", y en el momento en que Zelda lo dijo empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en la base del estómago. Me ruborizo, y ella arquea las cejas y me lanza una mirada de "sí, te estoy hablando de sexo, ¿algún problema?"

-No, no claro, ehm... Yo también pienso que es muy pronto para eso- "Aunque esté deseando hacértelo aquí y ahora", pienso. Me recompongo y continúo: -Además, sabes que yo nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras, esto se basa en el respeto mutuo y la confianza y ya sab...- No me deja acabar y coloca sus dos manos en mi pecho para empujarme encima de la cama, me tumba, esto me pilla por sorpresa pero reacciono rápido y estoy preparado cuando ella se sube encima de mí, buscando mi boca. De nuevo se despierta dentro de mí ese fuego, que me hace desear estar dentro de ella más que nada en este mundo. Su lengua juega con la mía, y yo bajo las manos desde su cintura hasta su trasero, y la pego contra mí. Al contacto de mis manos, ella deja escapar un suspiro, y su respiración se acelera cada vez más. Comienza a mordisquearme el labio inferior, y después yo me incorporo un poco para besarla con pasión, como si me fuera la vida en ello. Se separa un poco para coger aire y luego vuelve a besarme con fuerza, choca sus labios contra los míos, con una sonrisa que me hace estremecer de puro placer. Vuelve a empujarme en los hombros y me obliga a tumbarme de nuevo sobre la cama, mientras sigue sentada a horcajadas sobre lo que se me está empezando a endurecer rápidamente. Comienzo a acariciar sus muslos con la punta de los mis dedos, arrancándole un par de gemidos sordos.

Entonces ella introduce las dos manos por dentro de mi camiseta, sin dejar de besarme frenéticamente, y yo tengo que apartar mi boca unos instantes, porque el contacto de sus delicadas manos en mi pecho y la parte baja de mi abdomen, acariciándolo, me han cortado la respiración. Ella se da cuenta, y entre risas se acerca a mi oído: -Pues espérate a ver lo que llega- dice con una voz tan sensual que no puedo reprimir un gemido ronco que se escapa de mi boca, solo de imaginar qué puede ser. Mi excitación es ahora muy visible, y cada vez que ella se mueve un poco encima de mí provoca que una oleada de placer se extienda desde mi miembro hacia el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Link- Empieza a hablar y ahora ella tampoco puede ocultar lo excitada que está, se le nota en la voz. -Link yo no sé hacer nada de esto- Me dice- Nunca he tenido relaciones con nadie y no sé que debo a hacer...- La frustración se adivina en su tono de voz, y acercándome más a sus labios le susurro: -Puedo enseñarte si quieres.


	10. Chapter 10

Sigo sentada encima de Link, con las manos metidas por dentro de su camisa, dibujando incoscientemente con las yemas de mis dedos figuras sobre su definido abdomen. La pregunta me ha cogido desprevenida, es cierto. Claro que quiero que me enseñe, que me enseñe a tocarlo, a dejarlo sin habla por el placer e incluso (admitámoslo, no sé) que me enseñe lo que me gusta a mí. Que me muestre los puntos de mi cuerpo que pueden hacer que arquee la espalda y gima de placer si me los toca. Pero me da miedo, y supongo que aún queda dentro de mí algo de la antigua Zelda, la inocente que habría salido corriendo por el simple hecho de ver a un chico con el torso desnudo.

Miro directamente a sus ojos zafiro, tiene las pupilas totalmente dilatadas por la excitación. Quiero aprender. Es más necesito aprender. Y aunque Mayra y yo hayamos hablado de este tema más de una vez, nadie puede enseñarme mejor que él. Saco mis manos de su camiseta y le acaricio suavemente en la mejilla, entonces el para de recorrer el interior de mis muslos y me coge la mano, para besarme la punta de los dedos con ternura, mientras me mira a los ojos con _esa maldita mirada._

- No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, ya lo sabes...- Suspira y me besa de nuevo en los dedos. -Yo quiero hacerlo Link...-Veo cómo sus ojos se agrandan incrédulos, y seguramente haya interpretado que quiero hacer el amor con él ahora mismo. Yo misma me ruborizo ante este simple pensamiento y me corrijo toda apabullada: -Qui...quiero decir que claro que me encantaría aprender de tí- Digo, y me acerco a sus labios tanto que siento su entrecortada respiración contra los míos. Antes de pronunciar lo que estoy a punto de decir, muevo mis caderas un poco, suavemente, sobre su dureza. Esto le hace cerrar los ojos y gemir sin poder evitarlo, y me gusta tanto tenerlo así para mí sola que sonrío contra su boca y le muerdo el labio inferior. -Quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo todo, TODO- recalco esta última palabra, para que él vea que no soy una niña tonta ya, aunque por dentro me muera de vergüenza al pronunciar esas palabras. Sus ojos encuentran los míos, y ahora me parece que su mirada quema. -Primera lección princesa- dice, su voz cargada de excitación-¡Nunca, nunca, bajes la guardia conmigo!- Acto seguido me agarra fuertemente de las muñecas y se incorpora sobre mí, obligándome con un rápido movimiento a tumbarme, para luego el quedar encima de mí.

Me sigue agarrando de las muñecas y sujeta mis brazos por encima de la cabeza, mientras se inclina sobre mí para besarme. Pero justo antes de llegar a mis labios se retira hacia detrás, dejándome con las malditas ganas de morderle la boca. -¡Eh!- Protesto, y Link ríe. Pues ya verás. De un fuerte tirón me libero de los agarres en las muñecas y me incorporo para cogerlo de la camisa, luego me dejo caer de nuevo y él se inclina conmigo. Nuestras bocas se encuentran y nos besamos intensamente, parándonos periódicamente para mordernos los labios con ferocidad. Hace ya rato que mi intimidad está muy húmeda, y ahora unas dolorosas palpitaciones se han unido al calor que siento en el centro de mi ser.

Cada vez que Link se mueve encima de mí, su excitación se clava contra mi ingle, y me hace jadear profundamente. Sin previo aviso, deja de besarme para morderme el cuello. Al contacto de sus dientes con la piel de este sitio, no puedo evitar que un gemido se escape de mi garganta, y las manos que momentos antes recorrían su espalda, se cierran retorciendo su camisa en un puño. Al ver como se arquea mi espalda de placer pidiendo más, Link continua dándome mordiscos y besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Poco a poco, recorre acariciando con una de sus manos todo mi muslo, y se introduce debajo de mi fino vestido de lino, estoy tan excitada y tengo tantas ganas de que él me explore, de que me toque, que no hago ningún esfuerzo por retirarle la mano, pese a que sé que luego me arrepentiré.

Cuando empieza a jugar con el elástico de mi ropa interior al tiempo que me besa intensamente, el calor dentro de mí se hace casi insoportable, y tengo la sensación de que si él simplemente me rozara mi parte más sensible, explotaría. Entonces le agarro el brazo con la mano libre que no sujeta su camisa: -Link... Espérate... Quítame el vestido primero...- Dios no puedo creer que esa fuera mi voz, los jadeos casi no me dejan hablar. Me mira a los ojos y éstos me muestran algo que nunca antes me habían mostrado, pero creo que puedo imaginarme a qué se debe. -¿Estás... segura? -Quiero que lo hagas Link...- Casi no me deja acabar la frase y se reclina hacia atrás para tener una mejor visión de mí. Yo también lo observo a él. Su pelo rubio está revuelto y tiene las mandíbulas apretadas. Respira fuerte y profundamente, y en su pantalón se adivina el resultado de mis besos y caricias. Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras me desabrocha con sus manos fuertes y cálidas los tres botones que tengo en el escote del vestido.

Cuando termina, me levanto sobre mis codos y lo ayudo a sacar el vestido por la cabeza. Y ahora sí, por primera vez, tan solo unas pequeñas telas me separan de estar desnuda completamente para MI chico. Link se ha quedado mudo, y hace un gesto que sé que significa "Madre mía". Está paralizado mirando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, y esto me hace sentir algo incómoda. Para ayudarle, cojo sus manos y las deposito suavemente sobre mi vientre, dirigiéndole para que me acaricie con delicadeza alrededor del ombligo. Se ha puesto rojísimo, y esto me provoca en mí una gran ternura. Entonces sus manos empiezan a ir por libre, y con un dedo recorre todo mi estómago, pasa por enmedio de mis pechos y llega a mi boca. Lo beso como él hizo antes con los míos, y una vez hecho esto, vuelve a descender por dónde vino, arrancándome gemidos sordos a su paso.

Su mano derecha vuelve a jugar de nuevo con el elástico de mis braguitas, y se tumba a mi lado para estar más cómodo. Notar su erección contra el lateral de mi vientre, y la visión y sensación de su mano acariciando mi ombligo y bajando, me hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Introduce totalmente su mano en mi ropa interior, y supongo que se sorprende gratamente al comprobar la ausencia de vello. Empieza a frotar suavemente mi intimidad, cosa que al estar tan húmeda le resulta muy fácil, y esto ya es demasiado para mí. Las palpitaciones son tan fuertes que me hacen gemir con vergonzosos gritos, pero Link sigue con su placentera tortura y pasa a mover la mano más rápidamente, y aquí es cuando ocurre. Una corriente eléctrica, mezclada con calor, más fuerte que nada de lo que he sentido antes empieza a generarse en el centro de mi humedad y se expande rápidamente al resto de mi cuerpo. El placer me hace arquear la espalda y jadear en busca de más, y sin previo aviso explota como si fuera una bomba, haciéndome gemir y respirar aún más alto y fuerte y vaciando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Cuando para, jadeo y respiro muy profundamente, y estoy cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, a pesar de no haber hecho nada extraordinario. No entiendo por qué pero ahora me siento totalmente relajada, y cuando la mano de Link deja de moverse dentro de mis bragas, yo recuesto la cabeza sobre su hombro y giro la cabeza para darle un dulce beso en los labios, agotada.


	11. Chapter 11

Así que esto ha sido un orgasmo, no puede ser otra cosa, es como Mayra me lo había descrito. Solo que mucho más fuerte e intenso de lo que las palabras pueden contar. Mi respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero mi cabeza sigue recostada sobre su hombro. Sentir su agitada respiración en mi cuello hace que toda la piel de mi cuerpo se ponga de gallina. Ahora mismo no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara, no podría después de los vergonzosos gritos que me han arrancado sus caricias.

Pero el sigue totalmente excitado, y con la vergüenza se mezcla el sentimiento de querer devolverle ese placer cueste lo que cueste. Quiero que él también tenga que cerrar los ojos cuando yo lo toque. Me levanto de su lado y lo miro directamente a sus ojos, que me suplican que no me aleje de él.

-Bueno, ¿bajamos a disfrutar del día en la pradera?- Digo solo para picarlo, y en su rostro aparece rápidamente la decepción. Sigo mirándolo haciéndome la tonta, como si hablara totalmente enserio, y él, resignado, comienza a levantarse. Empiezo a reírme a carcajadas. -No seas idiota, era una broma...¿Cómo te voy a dejar así?.- Le sonrío abiertamente, y sus ojos parecen ahora reír también, aunque sus pupilas siguen totalmente dilatadas. -Dios, por un momento me lo he creído...

-Pues ten por seguro que de bajar esto, -digo y recorro con dedo toda su dureza, haciendo que un ronco suspiro se escape de su garganta-...me encargo yo.- Le guiño un ojo y me siento a horcajadas sobre él, aún sigo en ropa interior. Tan solo la fina tela de mis braguitas y sus pantalones separan nuestras intimidades del contacto. Aún así, el estar sentada encima de su erección, hace que la excitación vuelva poco a poco a mi centro.

Me inclino sobre su rostro y dejo mis labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Con una de mis manos empiezo a acariciar su pelo, y le retiro el que le cae en desorden sobre la frente. Su piel aún teniendo cicatrices es perfecta, y sus cejas, color dorado como su pelo, se fruncen en un gesto de placer cuando empiezo a moverme hacia delante y hacia detrás sobre su dureza. Comienzo a morder sus labios, y entonces nos besamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Nuestras lenguas se enzarzan en una batalla feroz, y sus jadeos y gemidos roncos mientras lo hacemos comienzan a humedecer de nuevo lo más íntimo de mí. Aumento el ritmo de mis movimientos, su respiración se vuelve entrecortada y no puede evitar los gemidos que salen de su garganta. Paro de besarlo y de moverme encima de él, y me echo hacia atrás. -Por favor...Zelda... N-no pares ahora por favor...

-Shhh- Lo mando callar dulcemente y le pongo un dedo en los labios. Entonces introduzco las manos por dentro de su camiseta y comienzo a acariciarle el pecho, y cuando bajo por su abdomen clavo un poco las uñas. Él ahoga una exclamación y sé que le ha gustado, por la forma en como su boca está entreabierta. Cojo la camiseta por los extremos y tiro de ella hacia arriba para quitársela, acción que él completa con rapidez.

Dios, si tuviera que describir con alguna palabra ese cuerpo que tenía ante mis ojos sería "perfecto";

su pecho y su abdomen están perfectamente definidos y su color de piel es el ideal, así tostado. Su pecho sube y bajaba rápidamente, al ritmo de su agitada respiración. De pronto, siento una enorme necesidad de tocar y besar ese cuerpo de dios. Me inclino lentamente sobre su torso, y empiezo a depositar suaves besos sobre él. Link gruñe de placer y coloca con delicadeza una mano sobre mi pelo para acariciármelo. Al ver que esto le gusta, paso de los besos a los mordiscos, y adivino porque ha dejado de mover su mano entre mi pelo que le encanta, y que se ha quedado paralizado. Sin previo aviso, comienzo a bajar rápidamente por su pecho depositando besos a lo largo de su torso y finalmente abdomen. Cuando llego a al ombligo, le muerdo justo debajo de éste, y lo oigo proferir un gemido ahogado.

Vuelvo a levantarme para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y le sonrío como sé que le provoca. A continuación hago una cosa que ni yo misma me creía capaz de hacer: Bajo lentamente la cabeza y le doy un delicado beso en su dureza, por encima de los pantalones. Un gemido ronco más fuerte que ninguno que haya salido de él antes se escapa de su boca. -Dios... Zelda, Zelda me vas... a matar... madre mía...- Me río ante sus palabras y cojo sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. -Te quiero Link...- Y me inclino para besarlo.

Me libero despacio del agarre de sus fuertes manos, y me retiro un poco hacia detrás para poder hacer mejor lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Dios, mío que alguien me detenga, creo que estoy tan excitada como al principio. Mirándolo a los ojos todo el rato, recorro con un dedo la fina línea de vello rubio que baja por su ombligo y se pierde en sus pantalones. Me armo de valor y agarro la cinturilla del pantalón y de su ropa interior, y tiro de ellos hacia abajo. Al principio me cuesta un poco porque su erección lo dificulta, pero después tiro más rápido ansiosa por verlo completamente desnudo y lo que me separaba de contemplarlo sin ningún tipo de prenda de vestir desaparece.

Madre mía, esto si que no me lo esperaba. A ver, cuando me había imaginado "escenas de este tipo" con él se la imaginé grande, pero no _tanto. _Antes me hubiera horrorizado la idea de que semejante _cosa_ tuviera que entrar dentro de mí, pero ahora (justo ahora) lejos de desagradarme, esa idea me gustaba. -Tócala... Por favor...- Me pide, con la voz tan ronca que al principio me cuesta entenderlo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y paso mis dedos a lo largo de su miembro, recorriéndolo. Esto hace que Link emita un intenso gemido, que me hace sonreír al saber que lo estoy produciendo yo.

Me inclino sobre él y le beso el pecho. Vuelvo a recorrer toda su longitud, y acaricio suavemente la zona más rosada de su pene, justo al final. Link se agarra fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama, y este simple gesto me hace entender lo mucho que le gusta. Rodeo su pene con una mano, y cuando la cierro en torno a su miembro aprieto un poco, sin pasarme. Link se incorpora un poco y coloca su mano encima de la mía propia y me va guiando. Mi mano sube y baja con la suya encima, y la piel de su pene sube y baja a la vez. Entonces él retira su mano y me deja que siga yo sola.

Sigo con el movimiento arriba-abajo, y de vez en cuando me paro, y sin soltar su miembro, describo delicados círculos en la parte rosada, arrancándole si cabe aún más gemidos. Cuando su respiración entrecortada pasa a ser gemidos solamente, acelero el ritmo con el que muevo mi mano, a pesar de que ya la tengo un poco cansada. Link se pone tenso totalmente, y se lleva una de las manos a la cabeza, para enterrarla en su pelo. Sus gemidos son ahora muy fuertes, y su boca está totalmente abierta, al contrario que sus ojos, los cuales están fuertemente cerrados. Un líquido de color lechoso y consistencia viscosa sale disparado de la punta de su dureza y me mancha el vientre y los muslos. Aunque esto me asusta un poco, continúo moviendo la mano arriba y abajo, más lentamente ahora.

Link abre los ojos y me sonríe, aunque sus mejillas están teñidas de rojo. -¿Qué era eso?- Digo, y suelto su pene para recoger un poco del viscoso líquido. Me lo llevo a los labios y pruebo un poco. No sabe mal, tiene un sabor como salado. Levanto la vista y me doy cuenta de que la expresión de Link ha cambiado completamente, no sabría decir qué pasa. -Zelda vete. -¿Qué? Por qué?

-¡Que te vayas ahora mismo he dicho! Vete que no quiero hacer nada que no deba. YA.- Lo miro incrédula, y es que, ¿que está diciendo? -Zelda vete ahora mismo si no quieres que te...que te...BUENO QUE TE VAYAS!.- Ahora creo saber más o menos lo que le pasa. Cojo mi vestido y me levanto de la cama para dirigirme al cuarto de baño con paso indignado. Me encierro en él y doy un fuerte portazo. Más le vale tener una buena explicación a todo esto.


	12. Chapter 12

Cierro los ojos y maldigo para mis adentros. Joder, acabo de hacer justo lo que no quería que pasase jamás. Acabo de hacer que Zelda se encierre en el cuarto de baño muy enfadada, todo por no ser más delicado a la hora de hablar. Pero lo cierto es que si se hubiera quedado, no habría sido capaz de controlar el enorme impulso de hacérselo ahí mismo, eso seguro. ¿Cómo se pone a recoger parte de mi esperma, a probarlo y para colmo a pasarse la lengua por los labios sin querer que yo me vuelva loco viéndola? Vuelvo a abrir los ojos y reparo en que estoy desnudo, así que tiro rápidamente de mis pantalones hacia arriba, como si alguien fuera a irrumpir de nuevo en la habitación (debe ser la costumbre). Me molestan un poco, pues la erección no ha desaparecido todavía del todo, aunque mi corazón ha vuelto a su sitio y ya no parece querer salirse de mi pecho. Me levanto de la cama arrugando todas las sábanas, y avanzo con paso decido hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, dispuesto a disculparme.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de llamar tímidamente a la puerta. No obtengo respuesta, y empiezo a asustarme, ¿y si está tan enfadada que no quiere verme?, o peor, ¿y si no nos besamos nunca más?. Entonces justo cuando levanto la mano para llamar una segunda segunda vez, la puerta se abre, y los ojos azules de Zelda me fulminan. -¿Y bien?- Pregunta, y yo me relajo un poco porque su tono de voz no muestra enfado real. Como mucho está molesta. -Zelda lo siento, siento habértelo dicho de esa forma, pero esque de verdad, si te quedabas yo...- Sigue en ropa interior, y mis ojos se deslizan constantemente hasta su escote sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. -Mis ojos están aquí, ¿sabes?.- Se los señala, y ahora su voz sí tiene un deje irritado, dios lo estoy empeorando todo... -Me refiero a que no me podría haber controlado cuando has hecho eso, cuando has probado mi... Y-ya sabes.- Su mirada se vuelve dulce de pronto, y se echa a reír mientras los colores suben rápidamente a mis mejillas.

Me agarra las manos y da un paso hacia atrás para dejarme entrar en la estancia. La observo durante unos instantes. El suelo es de mármol blanco y la pared es de estuco, color turquesa pálido. Azulejos azules y blancos conforman una cenefa que recorre el cuarto por el centro de las paredes. Por un gran ventanal se cuela el sol del mediodía.

-¿Así que era solo eso?- Vuelve a reír y me besa en los labios con dulzura-... Bueno, pues en ese caso siento haberte hecho sentir... Incómodo.- Sus manos pasan de agarrar las mías a deslizarse dibujando suaves círculos en mi espalda con la punta de los dedos, y cierro los ojos para disfrutar de esta caricia, al tiempo que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se pone de punta. -Yo siento... Siento haber terminado encima de ti, yo no quería de verdad es solo qu...- Choca sus labios contra los míos, y yo rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, alzándola y dejándola elevada un poco sobre el suelo. Sus manos juegan ahora con el pelo de mi nuca y muerde suavemente mis labios, arrancándome un pequeño gemido.

-Eso da igual ahora, ¿vale?.- Asiento con la cabeza, en situaciones así no sería capaz de articular palabra coherente. Seguimos besándonos, y a medida que el cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre aumenta y va haciendo endurecer mi pene de nuevo, mis besos se transforman más intensos, busco su lengua y sus labios y bebo de ellos, los mordisqueo y juego con ellos. Zelda baja una de las manos que acariciaba mi pelo y recorre todo mi torso desnudo para agarrarse a la cinturilla de mi pantalón, dejando claro que me quiere tener más cerca. La aprieto aún más contra mi cuerpo y un jadeo se escapa de su garganta al rozarse con mi miembro, que de nuevo está totalmente duro, preparado para la acción. -¿Ya?- Me pregunta arqueando las cejas- ¿Tan rápido?- Le sonrío con esta sonrisa que es nueva en mí, le sonrío así porque la deseo más que a nada en este mundo. Dejo de besarla y la bajo al suelo.

-Pero hay un problema. Tú a mí me has visto desnudo, y yo aún no he tenido el mismo placer.- Inmediatamente, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, y me mira asustada. -Link, ¿Y si no te gusta mi cuerpo?- ¿Enserio me está preguntando esto? -¿Pero qué dices?- Miro hacia abajo, al gran bulto de mi pantalón, y ella me imita- ¿Tú has visto _esto_? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me gusta?- Ella ríe tímidamente y me da un golpecito en el pecho.- No seas tonto...-Yo también sonrío ahora, y ella se dirige hasta la enorme pila de mármol que hay en el centro de la estancia, y abre los grifos dejando que el sonido del agua cristalina cayendo inunde el cuarto de baño. Hecho esto, vuelve hacia mí de nuevo, y yo tengo que tragar saliva, la sensual forma en que mueve sus caderas al andar me deja la garganta seca. Llega y se para a escasos centímetros de mis labios: -Link yo no voy a desnudarme... Porque vas a hacerlo tú.- Dicho esto coloca mis manos en su cintura, y yo tengo que apoyarme en la pared para no marearme tras la placentera ola de calor que acaba de recorrer mi cuerpo.


End file.
